Kryjówki w Lexa
Tym razem, garaże mogą mieć maksymalnie 150 pojazdów, a także są współdzielone dla wszystkich kryjówek. Po wjechaniu w teren do parkowania i oddaleniu się od niego auto zniknie i zostanie zapisane. Na ścianie garażów znajduje się klawiatura. Po podejściu do niej i wciśnięciu przycisku Y (XOne, X360) Trójkąt (PS4, PS3) lub Enter (PC) pokaże się lista posiadanych pojazdów i po najechaniu na którykolwiek pokaże się on obok, a także zabrzmi dźwięk jego silnika. W Lexa także w kryjówkach można robić o wiele więcej rzeczy. Na przykład jeść jedzenie z lodówki, bez sensu odkręcać kran i spuszczać wodę w kiblu. Ogółem w kryjówkach można robić o wiele więcej rzeczy niż w poprzednich częściach GTA. Od epizodu II, z Saints Row 2 powraca możliwość całkowitego dostosowywania kryjówek według swojej myśli - możemy zamienić jakieś totalne rudery w luksusowe apartamenty. Rozbite telewizory o wielkości dzisiejszego tableta możemy zmienić w 50-calowe plazmy, stare materace w luksusowe łóżka, kolumny w rury dla striptizerek, starą wannę w jacuzzi, obsrany sracz w złotą muszlę klozetową. zwyczajne stoły w fortepiany lub stoły do bilarda, jakieś żałosne obrazy w zdjęcia zrobione przez nas w Snapmatic, ściany malować według własnej myśli, zmieniać ogólny styl, na kominkach wieszać nasze zdobycze z polowań i jeszcze więcej. Lista kryjówek w Lexa: Odblokowywane wraz z postępem fabuły: Hotel Ocean View: Los Santos - hotel znajdujący się w Santa Maria Beach. Dla gracza dostępny jest jeden pokój. Hotel jest jedynie odwzorowaniem hotelu z Vice City wykonanym z lepszymi teksturami. Poza tym, oba hotele są identyczne. Dostęp od niego mamy już od początku gry jako Thomas. Dom Johnsonów na Grove Street - dom dostępny od początku gry jako Ethan. Od GTA San Andreas zbytnio się nie zmienił - podobnie do hotelu Ocean View jest jedynie bardziej dopracowaną wersją tego z poprzednich części. Pokój w motelu Jefferson '-' 'dostępne od początku gry jako Sasha. Parę komputerów, dość ciemne miejsce. 'Willa Carossito w Richman - willa będąca odwzorowaniem willi Playboya. Jest ona największa w całej grze, zawiera także najwięcej możliwości. Przyczepa Trevora - przyczepa w Las Payasadas. Po ukończeniu wątku pracy dla niego, dostajemy go na własność. Jacht Tommy'ego Vercettiego - Wygląda identycznie, co jacht w Test Drive Unlimited 2. Wygląd: KLIK Garaż Ethana w San Fierro '- otrzymywane po rozpoczęciu wątku ów garażu. 'Bunkier w Stilwater - kryjówka odblokowywana przez Sashę. Dom na Arapice Island - zwyczajny dom na Arapice Island, Steelport. Opuszczone lotnisko - opuszczone lotnisko przy Las Payasadas Kasyno Four Dragons '- kasyno Ethana i Wu Zi Mu, znajduje się na Las Venturas Strip. 'Garaż w Rockport '- garaż w Rockport City, pierwszy garaż gracza z NFS:MW. 'Bunkier w Los Detroi '- kryjówka odblokowywana przez Sashę. 'Willa w Tuxedo, Los Detroi - dawna willa państwa Clarksonów z GTA Los Detroi. Stary garaż w Bayview - garaż w Bayview, pierwszy garaż gracza z NFS:U2. Hotel Ocean View w Vice City - hotel przy Ocean Beach w Vice City. Posiadłość Madd Dogga - odblokowana po przejęciu jej z rąk Vagosów, zaraz przy napisie "Vinewood" Budynek Phillipsa w Stilwater '- odblokowany po zakończeniu fabuły głównej. 'Obserwatorium Galileusza w Los Santos - odblokowany po zakończeniu fabuły głównej. Saints Hideout '- kryjówka Świętych w Stilwater, odblokowana po zakończeniu fabuły głównej. Możliwe do kupienia: 'Mieszkanie w Ludendorff '- zwyczajne mieszkanie na drugim piętrze budynku w Ludendorff, North Yankton. 'Stylowa willa na obrzeżach Vice City - nowoczesna willa, znajduje się na wzgórzu Chumash i jest to jedyna rezydencja w tej okolicy, która nie jest oparta na wzgórzu. KLIK Tropikalna willa w Alderney - willa znajdująca się na wzgórzu w bogatszej części Alderney. KLIK Modernistyczna rezydencja w Empire Bay - willa znajdująca się w Empire Bay. KLIK Luksusowy dom na drzewie przy Sierra National Park - luksusowy dom znajdujący się na drzewie gdzieś w Parku Narodowym Sierra. KLIK Apartament w Eclipse Towers - apartament w Eclipse Towers, Nirdeen. Tu znajdował się najdroższy dom w wersji beta multiplayera - GTA Online. Wnętrze także się nie różni od tego z GTA Online. Willa w Aldrino - zwyczajna willa ulokowana w Aldrino. KLIK Luksusowy dom w lesie na Florydzie - luksusowy dom z basenem znajdujący się w lesie we Florydzie. Identyczny do tego z Test Drive Unlimited 2. Dom w George City - zwyczajny dom. W wersji beta (GTA V) był domem, z którego kradziono samochody w misji Franklin i Lamar. Apartament w Carcer City - apartament w budynku Richards Majestic. Tu znajdował się apartament w wersji beta multiplayera - GTA Online. KLIK Willa na dachu w śródmieściu - willa na dachu w śródmieściu. Identyczna do Saints HQ z SR3, tylko bez znaków obecności Świętych. Red Light Loft '- Red Light Loft z Saints Row 2. 'University Loft '- University Loft z Saints Row 2. 'Hotel Penthouse '- Hotel Penthouse z Saints Row 2. 'Saints Row Mega Condo '- Saints Row Mega Condo z Saints Row 2. 'Downtown Loft - Downtown Loft z SR2. Penthouse Loft - Penthouse Loft z SR2. Prison Lighthouse - Prison Lighthouse z SR2. Suburbs Dock - Suburbs Dock z SR2. University Dock - University Dock z SR2. Apartament Pirates in Men's Pants '- olbrzymi hotel wstawiony w miejsce dawnego osiedla z serialu Californication. Podobny do tego z GTA San Andreas ze szczegółowymi zmianami. 'Wieża w Strefie 69 '- wieża kontroli lotów w Strefie 69. Po jej zakupieniu, po wejściu do Strefy nie otrzymamy poziomu poszukiwań. 'Ranczo Mike'a Toreno - ranczo Mike'a Toreno z GTA San Andreas. Wszystkie kryjówki z GTA San Andreas. Wszystkie kryjówki z GTA Vice City. Wszystkie kryjówki z GTA IV. Wszystkie kryjówki z Saints Row: The Third. (kryjówki-fortece mają nowe wnętrza) Villa Scaletta - stara willa Vito Scaletty z Mafii II. Apartament "Joe" '- stary apartament Joe z Mafii II. 'Apartament "Paulie" '- stary apartament Pauliego z Mafii: City of Lost Heaven. 'Stare zoo w Carcer City - stare zoo, zlokalizowane w Carcer City. 'Owl Motel w Chicago. ' Po wykupieniu wszystkich kryjówek, gracz dostaje także jedną nową: White Crib w George City. Kategoria:Kryjówki Kategoria:Los X Kategoria:TheAnonim13 Kategoria:Era 2014 TheAnonim13